iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Cine Net Entertainment
Cine Net Entertainment (also referred to as Delerno Audio Visual since )https://www.businessregistry.gr/publicity/show/87643002000 is a Greek home video company, with its headquarters located in Kallithea, Athens.https://www.businessregistry.gr/publicity/show/085115502000 History Cine Net was initially founded in , as a subsidiary of Universal Corporation, which had its base headquarters in Athens, and counterpart ones in Rome and Los Angeles. In the , Cine Net would partake in reports from companies such as MIFET, MIPCOM and AFMA, regarding audiovisual enterprises. In , the company started operating a 10-year project, which would include releases of children's magazines about cartoon sketches, known as Τα Πιτσιρίκια.Description for the company's history on initial releases The company would start releasing DVDs and VHSes in , with Michalis Delerno (whose surname would later be used to refer to the company) as the Domestic Sales Manager, Maria Potetsianaki as the Overseas Sales Manager, Aikaterini Giagtzoglou as the Marketing Manager, Alkis Karalis as the Package Design Manager, and Dimitra Giagtzoglou as the Production Manager, as well as co-operations with PASCARD S.A. as its audiovisual studio, and Infolab-Imagina as the pre-mastering one. In some of its early releases, AZ Soundstudios (also reffered to as Alfa Zita Productions) would contribute as the DVD Authoring studio. In releases under the JUNIOR D.V.D. label, Arcadia Entertainment would be the DVD and VCD author. Most of the company's releases, would suffer from tropes seen in other third-party companies of that kind, including illustrated artwork that's misrepresnting the actual product, and comes off at times as plagarization of well-known Disney films (notable examples being the Aladdin and Πινόκιο releases), as well as references of compilinations of episodes from animated series as full-lenght movies and misleading summaries. Also, most of the labels on the discs would mention the english title of the movie featured. The company started also making use of VCDs for further releases, in the mid- . Regardless of that, these discs would be still referred to as DVDs The original logo for its label, CARTOON DVD, would depict a duck, which is about to break some discs cases. The logo would later change to an alien creature breaking discs with a hammer. The final logo for the label, which was re-named to JUNIOR D.V.D. in the mid- , would depict Raindrop, the titular character of Rain Drop: Water Is Adventure, a series which would be released by the company on DVD, prior the label being re-named. Αnother label used for some of its releases, was Smart DVD. Cine Net Entertainment - CARTOON D.V.D. logo.png Cine Net Entertainment - CARTOON DVD logo.png Cine Net Entertainment - JUNIOR D.V.D. logo.png The studio responsible from dubbing almost all of its releases was Lysis. They were notable for mostly using actors Yannis Papaioannou, Matina Karra, Themis Psichogios, Stelios Kalathas, Dinos Soutis, Kleopatra Rontiri and Emi Stylianidou, as well as changing voice actors for main and secondary characters in their dubbings, due to hiring other actors on very rare occasions, and depending on the number of characters they voice. However, there are exceptions, such as Νίκολας Νίκλεμπυ, and later releases like Ο Μικρός Εξερευνητής and Η Μαντλήν στο Παρίσι, which star actors Chrysa Samara, Stella Fait and Yannis Yfantis (notable for also starring in most Dioharis releases) Releases *''Ντέννις ο Τρομερός'' (DVD; compilination of 6 episodes from Incredible Dennis the Menace; licensed by DiC Entertainment) *''Σούπερ Μάριο'' (DVD; compilination of episodes from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3; licensed by DiC Entertainment; sponsored by Nintendo and Nortec Multimedia SA) *''Σεβάχ ο Θαλασσινός'' (DVD; licensed by Whamo Entertainment) *''Το Λουλούδι της Ανατολής'' (DVD; compilination of episodes 1 and 2 of Princesse Shéhérazade; licensed by Carrere Group) *''Πινόκιο'' (DVD; [[The Adventures of Pinocchio (1984)|edited version of episodes from 樫の木モック]]; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) *''Ο Σταγονούλης'' (DVD; compilination of episodes from Rain Drop: Water Is Adventure) *''Αστρομαχητές'' (also misleadingly called Transformers Αστρομαχητές; compilination of first 2 episodes of ヴァンドレッド) *''Ο Λαγός και η Χελώνα'' (2005; VCD; compilination of episodes from Adventures from the Book of Virtues; licensed by Porchlight Entertainment) *''Οι Αδελφοί Ράιτ'' (VCD; compilination of episodes from Adventures from the Book of Virtues) *''Ο Μικρός Φαραώ'' (DVD; episode from Mummies! Alive) *''Οι Άθλοι του Ηρακλή'' (VCD; 2006) *''Μου - λαν'' (VCD; 2006) *''Η Σούπερ Γιαγιά'' (DVD; compilination of episodes from Prudence Petitpas Investigations; licensed by Carrere Group) *''Αστυνόμος Σαίνης'' (DVD) *''Οι Μούμιες'' (DVD) *''Η Πεντάμορφη και το Τέρας'' *''Το Βασίλειο των Ζώων'' (DVD; compilination of episodes from Toonimals) *''Το Μαγικό Φλάουτο'' *''Ο Μικρός Εξερευνητής'' (2005; DVD; in co-operation with Liberation Entertainment) *''Η Μαντλήν στο Παρίσι'' *''Οι Τρεις Σωματοφύλακες'' (2003; DVD; licensed by Luciano Di Carlo) *''Μάρκο Πόλο: Επιστροφή στην Ξαναντού'' (2002; DVD) *''Αλαντίν'' (an episode of Fiabissime and an episode of Adventures from the Book of Virtues *''Η Φάρμα των Ζώων'' *''Ο Ποπάϋ'' (2007; 3 Popeye shorts, including Cookin' with Gags) *''Ο Ήρωας των Βυθών'' (2003; DVD) *''Ο Αη Βασίλης & η Χριστουγγενιάτικη Ευχή (licensed by Arcadia Entertainment) Charles Dickens Classics *''Νίκολας Νίκλεμπυ'' (2001; DVD; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) *''Τα Έγγραφα του Σάμουελ Πίκγουϊκ'' (2001; DVD; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) *''Η Μεγάλη Προσδοκία'' (2001; DVD; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) *''Η Ζωή Του Ντέϊβιντ Κόππερφηλντ'' (2001; DVD; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) *''Όλιβερ Τουίστ'' (2001; DVD; licensed by Liberation Entertainment) Trivia *A significant number of local television stations in Greece, have aired releases of Cine Net, possibly taken from the DVDs themselves, similarly to releases of Dingo Pictures feature films etc. *Most of the DVD covers are drawn by Michalis Venetoulias. References External links *CARTOON D.V.D. site *JUNIOR D.V.D. site Category:Home media Category:Companies